


Just Enough

by 50_points_for_ravenclaw



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_points_for_ravenclaw/pseuds/50_points_for_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Natasha have been dancing around each other for weeks, one throwing hints and teasing mercilessly and the other has certainly noticed. After a successful mission, they might finally get what they want</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Enough

She was teasing him. Steve had noticed it the past few weeks. A sly look here or a subtle smirk there. It was obvious the two were drawn together more than the others and undoubtedly an attraction was bound to come from their time together. But Steve didn't know much about courting women and Natasha was her own kind of woman. Meaning? He was completely clueless.

Even despite his lack of expertise, he would have to be blind not to notice her advances. Or maybe they weren't advances but just new things he was beginning to notice about her. Like how whenever she was amused by his jokes, her lips would twitch up just slightly at the corner and her eyes would brighten just a touch. Or how she never lifted her chin to look at him, despite his superior height, but instead looked up through her long lashes at him. He now noticed her full lips and wide green eyes and how her hair reflected light, setting it ablaze with highlights of bright orange and umber. And once he had noticed these things, he couldn't stop noticing them. And maybe it was just his imagination but he could have sworn he caught her sending him long once overs and making an effort to move her hips just a little bit more when she walked.

The two had grown close, not needing conversation in order to feel comfortable around each other. They understood one another. Both were from another time where things were far different, where their  _situations_  were different, and both had lost people important to them. Each had been put through hell and back and miraculously found each other, finally finding the comfort they had been longing for. Maybe this is why he wasn't ashamed when she would catch him staring at her, sending an indecipherable smile his way.

The teasing had started when he had really begun to notice her, he supposed. Or maybe it was there all along but he just wasn't paying close enough attention. He saw it now though and it was driving him crazy.

It started with a few looks, looks he supposed she had always given him but never gave much thought to. Then it was touching. Natasha wasn't big on contact so maybe he realized something was going on when she began to constantly touch him, light brushes of her fingers across his arms, shoulders, neck. They were barely there yet they lit a fire of longing in him that he hadn't felt in so long.

Natasha's advances became painfully obvious the day they came back from a mission and were in their shabby safe house together, beaten and exhausted but giddy with success. Steve immediately sat in a chair positioned next to their "dining table" and ran a hand through his hair.

"We'll rest tonight here and head out tomorrow morning," he said, not even leaving room for argument. He didn't really want to go anywhere at the moment.

He caught Natasha's nod out of the corner of his eye. With a sigh, he leaned his elbow on the table next to him, resting his cheek on his closed fist and staring at nothing with half lidded eyes. That was until he noticed just exactly what Natasha was doing.

His eyes had glanced over her as they slowly moved around the room in an attempt to keep himself awake when they snapped back to her form. Her tight SHIELD uniform was just falling from her body onto the floor when his eyes came back and he suddenly felt  _very_  awake. He gulped just slightly, trying oh so very hard not to gawk. Even after a fight, she looked flawless, her skin a milky white, body curvy and soft. She wore lacey black underwear, attire Steve was sure was not SHEILD issued. She leaned over the bed slightly, searching through her duffle bag, taking much longer than necessary to find a comfortable tank top and sweats. Once she had, she slowly slipped into them, giving Steve a  _very_ nice view of her shapely legs, she zipped up the bag, tossing it on the floor next to the door.

Natasha was by no means stick thin and that's what Steve thought he liked most about her appearance. She reminded him of the women from his day. In the 40's, it was sexy to have curves and a little extra something and he had noticed that things had changed. But Natasha didn't seem to care because she had never made any effort to hide her body or change how she looked. Her confidence only made her curves all the more appealing.

Steve realized he had been staring, rather openly and quickly looked away when she glanced up, observing the wall opposite her as if he hadn't been ogling her seconds before. He missed the small smirk that stretched across her face.

With a sigh, Natasha sat in the other chair across the table from Steve, blocking his line of vision and he looked up at her face, hoping his guilt wasn't showing too obviously on his own face. She pulled her now long red hair to one said, letting it fall over her shoulder. After having cut it before, she decided she wouldn't be doing that again and let it grow back out. It wasn't quite as long as it used to be but it was getting there.

"I imagine the paperwork for this one is going to be a bitch," she commented, skimming over the original file the pair had been given for the mission.

"I think it'll be worse having to deal with Fury," Steve answered with a small smile.

He knew their  _slight_ deviation from the original game plan would earn them some points on Fury's shit list but he couldn't find it in him to care. The mission had been successful, abundantly so if he had to judge by the faces of all those rescued from the AIM prison.

Natasha raised an amused eyebrow at his comment, knowing he wasn’t actually worried. They were so in-tune with each other at this point that just a look could tell each what the other was thinking. This scared Steve a little because he wasn't sure if he could hide his growing attraction to the red-head for much longer. And he wasn't sure how he would be able to handle it if they ever crossed that line.

Natasha's eyes flickered to his shoulder and he looked down himself, remembering the bullet that had grazed it. With a small inclination of her head to the bed, Steve nodded and she stood to retrieve the first aid kit from her pack. Once she had gotten it, she brought her chair over to his and sat, setting the kit on the table.

"Have you ever realized that you have a habit of forgetting about your injuries?" she commented lightly and he chuckled as her hand found the zipper at the front of his suit.

Steve was used to this. When one of them was injured, in most cases, they would have to pull certain articles of clothing from the other to get to the wound. Natasha had stripped him of his suit countless amounts of times, so, surprisingly, it didn't really bother him.

Natasha carefully slid his arms out of his uniform and pushed it around his waist. His white undershirt was dirty and stained with sweat, blood, and grime but he couldn't find it in him to be embarrassed. This wasn't exactly new.

She gave the shirt a slight tug at the bottom, giving him a pointed look and he rolled his eyes, reaching behind him to pull it over his head. She nodded her approval before finding the graze at the joint between his neck and shoulder. With a gentle prod, she observed his reaction to find him mostly unfazed and deemed it just a scrape.

"I think you'll live," she teased quietly, as she set about cleaning it.

Steve winced when she dabbed it with alcohol coated cotton swabs but smiled nonetheless at the joke. "You sure? I don't think I'm going to make it through this one."

Natasha glanced up through her lashes, like she always did when she looked at him, a small smile playing at her lips.

"I don't know. It's a close one."

Steve let the comfortable silence wash over them for a few moments as he felt her spread some sort of cream over the cut. He could hear her opening up a package, probably gauze to cover the wound, and couldn't resist responding, wondering himself if there was more meaning behind his words than he intended

"What if I don't make it through?"

Natasha's administrations paused for a split second but she finished taping the gauze over his wound, her hands not leaving his shoulder.

"You can't leave me now," she answered, her voice light but holding a well hidden implication that Steve noticed immediately. "What ever would I do without my Captain?"

Steve turned to face her to see her looking him straight in the eye, her chin held high and her eyes holding a challenge. No longer was she hiding behind those tantalizing eyelashes but instead she was challenging him, the way she would if they were sparring, and Steve couldn't resist an invitation like that. So he leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

She was quick to respond, pushing back, her lips moving rhythmically with his. His bit of scruff along his jaw scratched at her chin and she found that she liked the feeling. Both of their lips were slightly chapped but were soon wetted by darting tongues. The kiss itself was innocent and rather short as Steve pulled back just slightly, his lips hovering over hers.

"Natasha," he whispered and she couldn't help the shiver that his low voice invoked. The want was so clear and it only increased her own tenfold.

Her eyes opened to see his intense blue irises watching her. The look was full of desire and need and she almost groaned at the sight but Natasha Romanoff had more control over herself than that. She couldn't help noticing the doubt and worry there as well and she wanted to kiss away those fears with everything she had. She wanted this, even if just for tonight. So she did exactly that.

Sliding the hand resting on his shoulder behind his head, she gripped his neck, pulling his mouth to hers again. She was leaning forward in her chair, hovering over his body as she deepened the kiss, this one far more intense than the last. Their lips fought for dominance, tongues slowly snaking their way into play. Finally, Natasha gave up trying to sit in her own chair and stood, lips still locked with Steve's, climbing into his lap, a leg on either side of his waist so she was straddling him.

Natasha wound her arms around his neck and his hands naturally found their way to her hips, sliding up her sides and pushing her tank top up. Steve broke away from her mouth kissing along her jaw up to her earlobe, giving it a small nip before traveling down her neck. His breath was hot as he sucked and kissed at her pulse. She sighed, her head falling back with her eyes closed and Steve was presented with a wonderful view of her cleavage. This time he didn't feel so guilty about staring.

His mouth found its way to the tops of her breasts, where he kissed each one lightly before leaning back to look at her face as she brought her head forward once more. They stared at each other a moment, a small smile playing at both their features. Natasha ducked her head for a quick chaste kiss, realizing this was Steve's way of saying, no more. He didn't want to go any farther.

She couldn't help but feel disappointed but she understood his reasoning as well. The whole thing had happened rather abruptly and to rush into something as big as sex would most likely be a big mistake. Natasha wasn't one to be overly emotional about these kinds of things but she respected Steve and didn't want to ruin her relationship with him over something as trivial as her being horny. Steve meant a lot to her; she had allowed him to come close and wasn't going to throw that all away because trusting him the way she did now wasn't something that came easy to her.

Natasha slid off his lap, her hand falling into his and she pulled him to his feet, leading him to the bed. He knew this didn't mean she was trying to convince him. Her smile was light and her body slow as she pulled him onto the bed, lying down next to his sitting form. He pushed his uniform the rest of the way off, left wearing only the tight black long briefs which cut off mid-thigh that he usually wore with his uniform, before lying down next to her. Steve was surprised Natasha was the one to initiate cuddling but he didn't pull away, enjoying it anyways and wrapping his arm around her waist, letting her hair tickle his nose.

The moment was one of the most intimate and sentimental either had experienced but they didn't let the thought scare them. Tonight was only for them, something peaceful that neither ever let consume them. They didn't think of the implications of Steve's arm around her or the way she thread her fingers through his across her stomach. It didn't matter—none of it. Because for the first time in a long time, Natasha and Steve slept through the night without being plagued by a single nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://50-points-for-ravenclaw.tumblr.com/


End file.
